In several water sports, for example, but not limited to, wakeboarding, waterskiing, kneeboarding, etc., the user riding the water on the wakeboard, ski, etc. referred to as the “user” or “skier” or “rider” is towed by holding on to a handle attached via a rope to a speeding boat. When the rider falls, or let's go of the handle they are “down in the water” referred to as “fallen” or “down”. Often the rider tries to communicate to the boat operator commands such as turn left, turn right, speed up, I'm down, etc. However to do this behind a noisy boat at high speed where possibly the operator of the boat is the only person in the boat and is not looking backwards (since they are steering the boat) presents a technical problem for which a technical solution using a technical means is needed.